You're Not Like All The Rest
by you.cant.kill.heroes
Summary: Songfic/oneshot. The last person Kakashi let into his heart needs revenge and he has to let her go. Kakashioc Kakashixoc


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kakashi, or anything recognisable from Naruto**

**Parings: KakashiOC**

**Songfic – the song is ****"The Night Will Go As Follows" ****by The Spill Canvas**

**Sorry if it's OOC**

* * *

_In a romantic fashion  
I will experiment with my fear right before her eyes  
And every smile that's unveiled will be soaked  
In my nervous charm_

The sharp sound of metal upon metal resonated through the air, and the dull scraping of feet across gravel echoed in the night. Tiny droplets of blood dotted the floor; evenly matched. Except, she wanted to kill.

_Then I'll say  
"Is everything alright?  
There's been a few things I've been meaning  
To let go of tonight"  
And she will say  
"Everything's just fine  
So you can put an end to your worrying mind"  
And then our lips will collide_

Their eyes locked, both of them this time, and they say you never see his sharingan twice. But here is not where she wanted to die. He wouldn't live to show her his eye again. She made a roundhouse kick towards his head, naturally she missed, but this caused him to collide with her shadow clone. A kunai found it's-self embedded in his chest. A small cough escaped his lips, and a dark stain worked its way through his mask.

_The August sky will then bare witness  
To a brand new chapter with torn up pages  
When the planets align, I can feel the gates opening  
To my courage  
As I proceed to run my fingers through her hair  
And forget everyone who's jaded, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care_

She pressed her fingers delicately to his covered lips, and she smiled. This was enough. He couldn't stop her now. Never. The red liquid clung to her fingertips, which she then ran through his hair. He leant back on the tree behind him, the strain from the sharingan, his stamina, and his emotions was becoming too much. Another person he had sworn to protect was leaving him, again for vengeance: Akatsuki. Her dark bangs hung in her face, covering the glitter in her eyes. Her sharp canines shone in the starlight, looking ever dangerous in her smile. That was something he loved about her.

_In a confident fashion  
I will admit my deepest and darkest to her  
And every gaze across the table  
Will send my unsuspecting body into shock_

The first time he saw her that was what he noticed, her devilish grin. Then next; her laughter and how she always appeared happy. It took him a while to speak to her, she was untouchable, but every moment with her was heaven, and those precious minutes spent with her would be in his memory forever. He had hopes to see the sparkle in her dark eyes wake up next to him every morning, and say goodnight to him every night. Promises are meant for breaking, like the one she made to him; she loved him, would never leave him. Wouldn't pursue the need for revenge that ran through her blood.

_Then I'll say  
"Would you like to go inside?  
And forget the world and the rules  
By which we are to abide"  
And she will say  
"There's nothing I want more"  
As we step into the room, turn off the lights and close the door_

After their first date, he knew. Knew she was right for him, and then, he knew, she only saw him. And now the proof; the ring on her finger. He could see it clearly now, it was no longer a band around her finger, but a charm around her neck. One hand in his hair, her other was slowly pulling down his mask. His handsome face made her heart melt again, it always did. Maybe she wasn't doing the right thing?

_The August sky will then bare witness  
To a brand new chapter with torn up pages  
When the planets align, I can feel the gates opening  
To my courage  
As I proceed to run my fingers through her hair  
And forget everyone who's jaded, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care  
No, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care_

Roughly she pulled his lips down to hers, the metallic taste in her mouth excited her, and it reminded her of danger. He brought a hand to the small of her back, he tenderly held her, and different to how she had him in her grasp. His other hand was cold, his glove had been lost in the earlier fray, and he quickly pulled the kunai from his flesh. The discarded weapon clattered on the ground. And with a new assured safety he pulled her body closer to his. They both welcomed the warmth; she loved the blood soaking through his shirt onto her.

_Brash and hopeful  
That my luck will not perish tonight  
When the overcast tries to kill me  
It's your slow motion rain  
That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive_

With his back against the tree, her eagerness at this moment gave him hope. Hope she would stay for him. With ferociousness, she shoved him even harder against the tree, causing him to grunt. She pulled at his hair, running a hand down his body; his chest was wet and heaved beneath her. He caressed her back and around her neck, softly tracing the skin he knew so well.

_Brash and hopeful  
That my luck won't perish tonight  
And when the overcast tries to kill me  
It's your slow motion rain  
That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive_

She tugged at his trousers, wanting more of him than she had at the moment. Her hand slipped inside and she worked him. He welcomed this, moaning into her throat, vibrating through her body.

_Brash and hopeful  
That my luck will not perish tonight  
And when the overcast tries to kill me  
It's your slow motion rain  
That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive_

His breath was coming faster, there was no distance between them, his breath was hot and moist on her face. He shuddered as he came on her hand, she licked him off her; the last time she would ever enjoy him like this. He cupped her face and gave her the sweetest kiss he could. He loved her.

_Consider this song a testament  
Of my devotion to your sacharrine scent  
And to be completely honest  
You're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest_

He would never be able to replace her; she was different. She wanted things to be the same if she ever returned. But her death, or exile was more likely than anyone wanting her back. For now, to make it easier on him and her, she needed him to think she didn't need him. Hated him. Swiftly she brought her knee up between his legs; he doubled over with this fresh pain. Turning her back on him and walking slowly away, she made every step count, and was sure he was watching her.

"I love you…"

She could have stopped then, been happy. Instead she acted like nothing had happened, and carried on, her hips swaying in a hypnotising rhythm that had him watching for her until she was long gone. He knew he would still love her if she chose to return.

_Consider this song a testament  
Of my devotion to your sacharrine scent  
And to be completely honest  
You're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest  
Oh no, you're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest_

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) **

**WOO! **


End file.
